The present invention relates to an automotive safeguard for protecting occupants when the occupants meet with a traffic accident.
As the safeguard for preventing the occupant from being damaged as a result of his head coming into collision with a windshield in the case that the motorcar is suddenly held by a shock resulting from an accident, use has been so far made of an air bag device in which the air bag is expanded by the action of compressed air or a seat belt device. However, the former device is not necessarily activated at the time when such an accident happens, while the latter device often become useless at a certain running speed.